Nickelodeon Big Brother Wiki
Season 1 Tengaged game group, Nickelodeon Big Brother 1, which will premiere August 18, 2014. Here with you on the daily fix. http://www.tengaged.com/group/7098 Format Nickelodeon HouseGuests were incarcerated in the Big Brother House with no contact to and from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win food, luxuries and power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host CheckABookout. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The HouseGuests could discuss the nomination and eviction process open and freely. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House and interviewed by CheckABookout. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictiees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. The jury members were sequestered in a separate house and was not allowed to watch the show except for segments that included all of the HouseGuests. The jury members were not shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that included strategy or details regarding nominations. Strikes "Strikes" were used as a form of punishing the housemates. These can be handed out for unnecessary behavior, but more commonly for failing to vote during the season. Housemates are offered three strikes before they are ejected from the game. *Strike 1: Banned from participating in the following nominations *Strike 2: Automatically nominated for the following eviction *Strike 3: Ejection 'Prizes' The 12 HouseGuests this season were competing for the main prize of $500,000. The winner of the series, determined by the previously evicted HouseGuests, would win the $500,000 prize, while the Runner-Up would receive a $50,000 prize. Other than the main prize, various luxuries and prizes will be given out throughout the season. Spoiler Board HouseGuests HouseGuests' occupations and residences are listed as they are on their official websites. Have-Nots Voting History The voting table below records whom each HouseGuest voted to evict during his or her time in the House. The Head of Household ("HoH") and nominees are not allowed to vote, unless the vote is tied, in which case the Head of Household breaks the tie. The last seven evictees of the season are the members of the Big Brother Jury', who vote for the winner during the Finale. #Cindy was banned/removed from Tengaged and therefore was unable to compete in the game. #Squidward and Spongebob were evicted within the same week due to the double eviction twist. *All characters, and their series' are all property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. Category:Browse